


Tulip Proposal

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Jongin proposed to Kyungsoo, the problem was that he did not even know what this word 'proposal' means and apparently kids still aren't allowed to do that.The boys are still determined to do it anways.Kids!au





	Tulip Proposal

 

 

The first time Jongin proposed to Kyungsoo wasn’t at all grand. There were no rings, there were no planning. There was just the moment.

They were on a garden. There were yellow tulips blossoming below them. Jongin knew what the flower was called because he watched a documentary about it on National Geographic and the burly scientist with a moustache kept on repeating its name.

Tulips

Jongin thought that Kyungsoo is prettier than Tulips, a passing thought, and that’s why he plucked one flower from the ground and offered it to the other boy. 

Jongin was nervous. Maybe, Kyungsoo won't accept it. Maybe, he’s gonna scold him for ruining nature. Their teacher said they're not supposed to ruin nature, but at that moment, picking the flower and giving it to Kyungsoo seemed so right. Maybe it was all just on impulse but he meant it. He hoped he did not mess it up and Kyungsoo pay more importance to their friendship than to him killing an innocent flower.

"Why are you giving the flower to me, Nini?" Kyungsoo asked, wide eyes on him. Kyungsoo and he were both wearing nursery uniform but Kyungsoo’s sleeves got a bit wrinkled because he was lying on the grass field before they ran to the garden. Jongin did not look at Kyungsoo straight, but at the crease on his collar.

Jongin gulped, he had no cool answer for Kyungsoo's question. Kyungsoo might think he's lame.

He is lame! But Kyungsoo should not know that.

"Because they’re pretty?" Jongin tried anyway.

Kyungsoo smiled and took the flower. Jongin thought that his friend is adorable. He’s even cuter than the puppies they owned, and that’s saying a lot since his dogs are the most adorable dogs in the planet. Chanyeol, his other friend, would argue that his furet is cuter but Jongin did not agree at all.

"Are you proposing to me?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes now back at Jongin after smelling the flower's pleasant smell.

Jongin dumbly nodded, not even knowing what this term 'proposing' means. Kyungsoo's father is a language professor, he taught his son a lot of big words that made Jongin dizzy. A few days ago Kyungsoo taught him about the word 'captivate' and 'enthralled' , Jongin would have forgotten those words if he did not write it behind his notebook. Those two words described what he felt for Kyungsoo. At least, that's what he believed.

So maybe yes, Jongin was proposing to Kyungsoo, whatever that meant. He trusted Kyungsoo better with words. He trusted Kyungsoo with whatever he said.

 

  
The two boys held hands walking towards the elementary division of the school. Kyungsoo had his right hand on him and left hand clutching the tulip that was given to him. They were supposed to wait in the nursery for their parents to pick them up, but Kyungsoo said that the day was a special day because that day they are now what is called 'fiance'. Jongin just nodded wanting to act smart because he did not know what that word also meant. Maybe it had something to do with the proposal thing that Jongin did earlier? Kyungsoo said that after proposal comes marriage.

A few elementary students were looking at them, they were nursery kids, and they’re not supposed to leave the nursery without adults. Kyungsoo looked confident though, it’s comforting, and Jongin kind of liked the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on his. He did not complain, he had nothing to complain about.

He had nothing to until a hyung interrupted their moment.

"Kyungsoo, why are you out of the nursery?" Yixing-the hyung-asked. He was a fourth grader in that school. He's Kyungsoo's friend and Kyungsoo's father's student. Jongin's hold on Kyungsoo tightened. Yixing-hyung always took Kyungsoo’s attention away from him. Kyungsoo did not seem to mind his tightening hold though. Jongin's eyebrows scrunched, not wanting to hide the look of dissatisfaction on his face.

"I’m looking for my father. I have something big to tell him, hyung." Kyungsoo had sparkles on his eyes. This fiancé thing must be so important.

Yixing chuckled and messed Kyungsoo’s hair. Jongin did not like that action but he remained quiet. It’s his hand that Kyungsoo was holding, he contented himself in thinking that.

"Well, follow me. Don’t wanna let you kids get lost." Yixing said.

The two kids followed the older student. They entered a huge building. There were a few elementary students there being noisy. Jongin was scared of elementary students, but Kyungsoo’s father was a teacher there. Why can’t Kyungsoo’s father just be a high school teacher like Jongin’s parents are? Elementary students are 'rowdier' than high school students. They have too much excess untamed energy. Rowdy means rough and noisy. That was one of the first words Kyungsoo had thought him. Jongin remembered that day well, he said Jongin was the only nursery there with him that is not ‘rowdy’ so he spent his time with him. That was the first day they met, it made Jongin feel special.

Maybe being with Kyungsoo was helping Jongin’s vocabulary. Kyungsoo liked to play teacher and teach him with whatever word his dad taught him. Jongin had no complaints in being the student though.

Kyungsoo and Jongin met in the nursery a little over a year already. It’s the place where the children of the busy professors there at school are left. Both of Jongin’s parents were high school teacher there while Kyungsoo’s father was teaching in the elementary division. Kyungsoo's mother was on a vacation on another city so he could not take care of Kyungsoo.

"Yixing, is that Mr. Insung’s son?" There was another elementary student approaching them. Jongin's eyes narrowed into a slit, cautious.

Yixing nodded tilting his head to look at them. The girl squealed at the sight of Kyungsoo and went close to him, squatting to their eye level. The girl then proceeded to squeeze Kyungsoo’s face. He pinched it like Kyungsoo’s cheeks were mochi waiting to be squeezed.

"Hngggg..." Kyungsoo grumbled amidst the abuse on his face. Kyungsoo clutched the tulip he was still holding closer to his body, careful not to damage it.

"Is our Dudu Kyungie getting chubbier and chubbier? Eat lots of food you adorable baby bean." The girl was babytalking Kyungsoo. She keeps on cooing. Jongin controlled the urge to slap the girl’s hands away from Kyungsoo, but maybe Kyungsoo would not like that so he had to control his nerves. He glared at her instead.

"They’re looking for Sir Insung." Yixing said. The girl’s eyes flickered from Kyungsoo then to Jongin then to their hands still interlocked. Her eyes then looked back to Jongin, but the boy was uncomfortable so he trailed his gaze away from her. He did not like her. Jongin pouted.

"Well let’s get them to Sir Insung?" She suggested.

It was only a few more steps before they were at the teacher's office. The two older students left but not before the girl squeezed Kyungsoo’s cheeks one last time. Yixing messed both their hairs. Jongin groaned and fixed his hair with his freehand while Kyungsoo left his hair messy smiling at him with that heart-shaped smile of his.

The two boys, still hand in hand, approached Mr. Insung's table.

"K-Kyungsoo, baby . Why are you here?" Insung was surprised. That much was expected since they were not supposed to leave the nursery. He checked his watch but it was still early. “Jongin, you’re here too, Does your parents know you are here?”

"Dad-" Kyungsoo started, eyes heavy with determination. He squeezed Jongin’s hand two times, flickering a smile at him. Jongin blinked, not knowing why they were there in the first place, but still having faith at Kyungsoo knowing better.

"Yes, baby?" Mr. Insung placed his pen back to the table, looking at them fully.

"Remember when you taught me about proposals and fiancés last week?"

"Yes? They were showing the royal wedding on the TV, and you had lots of question." Insung said.

"Yeah, and someone did a proposal to me." Kyungsoo looked at him. Jongin blinked and looked at Insung who has his eyes on him. Jongin felt scared like he was stealing something away from him. He’s not usually scared of Mr. Insung. Kyungsoo placed the tulip he was holding to the table as if that would answer the question on his father’s eyes, but he was in unknown territory now. Kyungsoo raised their intertwined hands for his father to see.

"And I said yes, daddy." Kyungsoo smiled wide. "Jongin is my fiancé now."

"Jongin is your fiancé now?" There was now a smile blooming on Mr. Insung’s face. Jongin’s fear disappeared a bit. Him smiling would mean it wouldn’t be all that bad, would it? He felt courage swelling within him. If Kyungsoo could be confident on this situation then he should too. He was the one who did the proposing thingy anyways. Giving someone a tulip is a much more elaborate process than what he thought, but he needed to shoulder his actions.

"Yes, he is." Kyungsoo answered enthusiastically.

"I- I think Kyungsoo is prettier than flowers, Sir. " Jongin said matter-of-factly. "That’s why I gave him the tulip."

Insung chuckled or was he laughing? Jongin was not quite sure. Maybe something in between? Jongin wondered where the joke in what he said was, but it's true so he did not regret saying it.

That day on Jongin's first proposal, the two boys learned that nursery students were not supposed to marry yet because they were too young. They had to wait until they were older. That's really unfair if you asked both kids. Kyungsoo had cried when his father said those words, saying they still wouldn’t understand.

That day Jongin learned about the word 'commitment'. It is the promise you give to someone that they would always have your loyalty. Always. Mr. Insung said that marriage is a big commitment and trying to maintain the always is not easy. Jongin promised to Kyungsoo that his loyalty would forever be his, so at the end of that day, they did not become fiancés but they had the next big thing. They had a commitment to each other. Were they supposed to be allowed to be married because they have commitment? Apparently not. It made Jongin’s head hurt thinking why not. Kyungsoo was sobbing into his shirt, tears and snot and all, but Jongin did not find it gross one bit. Kyungsoo held unto him tight. Jongin did not like seeing Kyungsoo cry.

Kyungsoo sobbed and said they were still gonna be fiancés in the future and that he would invite his mother from her vacation so she could see him for the first time. Jongin was curious too what Kyungsoo’s mother would look like. He would be glad to meet Mrs. Do. Maybe she wouldn’t be so strict like Kyungsoo’s dad and would allow them to marry.

They were best friends and Kyungsoo had said that being fiancé would mean so much more than that. That they would get married and spend the rest of their lives together. That storks would gift them babies to raise when they get older. Kyungsoo wanted three kids while Jongin wanted five, so at the end they decided on having four, two boys and two girls. They were then discussing on how many dogs they would buy when Jongin’s parents came.

Kyungsoo's father told his parents about the situation and then the adults began laughing as if the whole thing was amusing.

Jongin saw a scowl on Kyungsoo's face. They were laughing at their suffering. It made him angry. Jongin cleared his throat and Kyungsoo looked at him, his scowl disappearing. There were still few tears left on Kyungsoo’s eyes.

"We could always do the proposal thing again when we get older though," Jongin said while wiping Kyungsoo tears with his hanky.

 

  
The second time Jongin proposed to Kyungsoo wasnn't at all grand.

Jongin was on grade two when he decided to do it to Kyungsoo again. They were no longer in nursery. They were big boys now. Jongin was aware that they still need more years to be old enough to marry, but Jongin had 'resolve'. It meant he had strong determination to pursue Kyungsoo and it had not wavered one bit.

Jongin bought a plastic ring that was being sold on the toy store near their school. The ring had a flower design in it and Jongin would like to believe they are tulips (even though he knew it looked more like roses). Jongin kept the ring in his pocket. He was nervous and whenever he felt his heart beating fast, he would put his hand on his pocket and feel the ring inside. It calmed him down.

Kyungsoo was with Chanyeol when he found him. Chanyeol had caught some cool beetles and he was showing it off to Kyungsoo who looked bored and had no interest at what Chanyeol was showing off to him. Kyungsoo nodded at everything Chanyeol said though, trying to be polite to his friend’s interest.

Kyungsoo saw Jongin and he smiled at him. Jongin smiled back.

"Let’s meet later on the playground after class." Jongin whispered as he seated beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smelled like baby powder. His father pampered the boy too much but Jongin won’t blame Kyungsoo's father since it's only the two of them together.

When the school bell rang signalling the end of the last period, Jongin's eyes immediately darted to Kyungsoo but before he could go to his best friend, Chanyeol appeared in front of him with a toothed grin that spelled distraction. Chanyeol was looking at him seriously. Jongin could not assess what was Chanyeol thinking.

'Jongin, would you help me collect grubs? I saw some under the rock near the science room."  Chanyeol leaned closer to him as if he was telling something 'confidential'. Confidential means a secret no one else is supposed to know like Kyungsoo's and Jongin's commitment to each other. They hadn't told any of their classmates that they will marry in the future. If Jongin's proposal was a success then maybe they could get to tell everyone now and it wouldn’t be confidential anymore.

"Come on Jongin, it wouldn’t take too long." Chanyeol said. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo’s chair and he was no longer there.

"I’m sorry Yeol, but I have to do something important." Jongin dismissed his friend, not wanting to hear anymore even though he heard Chanyeol calling his name.

Jongin walked fast towards the playground. His heartbeat was beating stronger. Jongin placed his hand to his pocket and felt the ring. It was cheap but it was something that he could afford with his food money his parents gave. He would just buy Kyungsoo an expensive ring when they’re older. For now, the plastic ring will do.

He knew Kyungsoo would say yes anyways, he knew he wanted this.

Did he?

Jongin suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore, but he’s already way too far on his plan to back out.

When Jongin arrived to the playground, he saw Kyungsoo on the swing but he wasn't alone. Beside him there was Yixing. He's now a seventh grader. The two of them were talking and Kyungsoo was laughing at a joke.

This is all Chanyeol’s fault, stupid him and stupid grubs. Jongin did not want to go to that stupid playground anymore. He didn't feel so good, and he hated it. Before he could go, Kyungsoo already saw him.

"Jongin!" His best friend called and he ran towards him. Jongin looked at the swings and Yixing was sitting there alone looking at them. "Why did you said we’ll come here?"

Jongin was so confident with himself, but now he's tongue tied. He had prepared a speech but it’s now somewhere lost in his memory. He’s sure he might have overused the words ‘really’ and ‘like’ on that speech though, both on the same sentence. It didn’t help that Yixing has to bear witness to it all. Jongin grew red and Kyungsoo was just staring oh so innocently at him not knowing the struggles he have. Why can’t Kyungsoo just say “Oh you’re proposing to me?” like he did the first time this happened? Why must he overthink now?

"Are you gonna propose to me?" Kyungsoo said in an almost whisper. It’s as if he was reading his mind. They stare at each other. Jongin did not know for how long. Jongin blinked. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uhhh...yeah.” Jongin said, rather lamely, but he knew Kyungsoo would not hate him for it. Jongin got the ring from his pocket and gave it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled and put the ring on his finger.

"It’s beautiful, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, eyes sparkling again like the first time this happened.

"I really really really like you, like a lot.” Jongin felt so happy that he looked at Yixing and stuck out his tongue. Damn right, Kyungsoo is his.

Yixing just rolled his eyes.

 

 

"We’re gonna get married."

This time, it was Jongin who took Kyungsoo to his parents. As expected, the two adults looked at each other and started laughing. It's rare for his parents to agree on something, they usually argue, but apparently they can both agree on what to think on him and Kyungsoo marrying.

"You two never change."

Of course , they won’t change.

They are Jongin and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo and Jongin. Not one was without the other. They are gonna get married when they grow older. Why not make it happen sooner? It’s ‘inevitable’ which is a word which meant nothing can stop their eventual fate. Inevitable means they are destined.

"I don’t care what you will say. We’re gonna get married and that’s final." Jongin looked hard at his parents. “You don’t even have to spend anything. We’re gonna arrange the wedding on our own. It doesn’t have to be grand.”

The wedding will happen, both boys are going to push through with it.

 

  
It turned out that planning a wedding is a lot harder than it sounds. Yixing had told them they would need a priest or a lawyer, but both boys did not know anyone. There' s also the issue of what they would wear and the wedding rings, but that didn’t seem so hard. Jongin could just wear his favourite polo and favourite shoes, Kyungsoo could wear his favourite too. As for the ring, they’ll just reuse the plastic ring or borrow a ring from Jongin’s mom jewellery box. They didn’t have to invite a lot of people.

"Yixing-hyung. You could be the priest." Kyungsoo suggested.

"But I’m not a priest."

"A lawyer then? You’re smart hyung, you could be a lawyer someday." Kyungsoo tried again.

"It doesn’t work like that Kyungsoo. Honestly, you two are such kids. No kids feels so strong about being married as much as you two. Even if I know someone who is a lawyer, she would not marry you." Yixing said.

"You’re just saying that because I’m the one who’s gonna marry Kyungsoo" Jongin rolled his eyes. Yixing wouldn’t be of any help to their dilemma. Jongin took Kyungsoo away from the older boy.

"We shouldn’t have asked for his advise. He thinks we’re a joke." Jongin’s mood soured.

"But we’re still gonna get married, right?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Of course we will. Nothing’s gonna stop that Soo." He promised.

 

 

  
"My mother is not on a vacation on another city." Kyungsoo said three months later, they’re still fiancé since they still couldn't find any lawyer to wed them. They were both playing games on their console on Jongin’s bed when Kyungsoo said it.

"She went home to your house?” Jongin asked. He had heard of tales of what Kyungsoo would do once he will get to see his mother again. Kyungsoo gets excited and tell him the what-will-be. Kyungsoo wanted to do lots of things. He said he’ll watch the movie “The Land Before Time” with her because that was his favourite movie and he wanted his mother to feel that silent thrum of excitement he did when he first watched it. He was in awe and he hoped she will to. He said he’ll cook her some instant noodles because his father would always comment on how he make the best noodles and Kyungsoo wanted his mother to have a taste of what he can cook, maybe even be proud of him. Kyungsoo knew he still had lots of thing to improve within himself but he would always say that there’s still no rush, he would take growing up one step at a time. He just hoped that whoever he is at the moment is more than enough already. Jongin had always admired this about Kyungsoo, he was always so mature.

Kyungsoo was quiet, there was only the monophonic sound of a nintendo game in the background. Jongin clicked and hesitated to peek at Kyungsoo.

"My father took me to the cemetery." Kyungsoo handled the words like how he recounted a day to him if they did not spend the day together.

"Cemetery?"

"My mother is dead." There was supposed to be a weight on those words, but Kyungsoo dropped it like a lingering feather.

Jongin stopped his game and looked at the smaller boy. Kyungsoo looked back at him, there were no tears in his eyes but he did not look exactly happy either. Kyungsoo looked back down, he did want to confront his reaction.

"I’m so sorry Kyungsoo." Jongin did not know what else to say.

"It’s not your fault Jongin. Frankly, I kind of figured it out though. My father does not know how to lie well. He was so sorry for not telling me sooner."

Jongin knew Kyungsoo was the one lying, he would always feel both the excitement and longing in Kyungsoo's words whenever he talked about his mother. There were no doubts in the way he painted his what-ifs.

"I’m still sorry. I’m sure your mother would adore you if she’s alive.” Jongin was sure of that. Kyungsoo was a good boy. He sometimes gets bullied by others because of his height or because of his chubby cheeks, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let it get to him. Kyungsoo didn’t even cry, not like he did when he was bullied that time when his first baby teeth fell and there was nothing where a tooth was supposed to be. His classmates laughed at him at that time but Kyungsoo was there to offer him handkerchief. Kyungsoo’s mother should know how good of a boy his son is.

"I think she would like you too." Kyungsoo whispered before he returned playing his game. Jongin could never really concentrate after, he feels the need to comfort Kyungsoo but he did not know how.

 

 

"What does divorce mean?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo when they were at the library. Kyungsoo had a dictionary in his hand searching for words that they don’t know the meaning of. Kyungsoo opened the book to the D section when his hand trailed down the brown pages. They were the only kids in the library as the other kids would much rather spend recess on the playground than around boring books.

"Where did you even know that word? How do you even spell it?” Kyungsoo said as he came blank not finding the word. Jongin looked down on the book and saw words like devocalize, devoice, and devoid but not the word he was looking for.

"My parents they’re gonna get it.” Jongin said. “They’ve been talking about it for quite a while. Do you think that means a little sister or a little brother?”

Kyungsoo turned the page, and tried the spelling D-I instead of D-E. Jongin leaned closer to the book and saw the word first. He closed the book once he saw the meaning before Kyungsoo could even read it.

Kyungsoo looked up at him.

"I’m sorry, I’m not really good with spelling.” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin does not know if any of their classmates have ever noticed or was it just him, but Kyungsoo's lips form a distinct shape whenever he smiles. It was a heart. Jongin finds it fascinating and cute and he hoped-wished- that’s he’s the only one aware of it. Jongin mapped the shape of the heart on his mind. All he can see is Kyungsoo’s smile and he did not let himself think about any other stuff for now.

He must have misread the definition, he must have gotten the wrong word. He’s also not good at spelling. He did not know the spelling of every word. He knew how to spell ‘smile’ though, he knew how to spell ‘heart’.

 

  
Jongin might have to thank his vocabulary when his parents told him one day in summer that they’re gonna end their marriage. His parents were gentle with their words, they did not want him to be hurt further or to be overwhelmed. Jongin had checked the word divorce over and over again and he knew then that he had gotten the right word. It softened the blow, it still hurt but he expected it. Jongin was not properly listening to what his parent was explaining, it was all mumbo-jumbo for him, but before he got to sleep that night, both his parents separately went to his room. Both of them told him how much they love him and how important he is.

When summer break ended, Jongin’s friends had stories to tell.

Chanyeol told them about his summer camp and how he had collected more insects. He had also found a rare rhinoceros beetle but it got away and that made him so sad. He had also even gotten lost one time when their group was taking a hike. He said he had cried a lot but when he had found the rhinoceros beetle he thought got away, all of his worries turned into excitement.

Kyungsoo told them about how his grandparents from his mother’s side keep feeding him fruits from their farm and how juicy the fruits were. He had also visited the school where his mother used to study. He had also seen photo albums of his mother back when she was still a kid. His grandparents had spoilt him a lot and Kyungsoo was only too willing.

"I used to hate my eyes since they were too big, but my mother also had big eyes and it looked pretty on her. If I have my mother’s eyes like what my grandparents said, then I guess it might also look pretty on me too.” Kyungsoo was bashful when he said it but Jongin was glad he gained more confidence out of his mother who he haven't met.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo then looked at him. Everyone have stories.

Jongin only had the divorce story and he did not want to talk about it.

"Well, I only stayed at home playing games.” Jongin grumbled. “My summer was boring.”

"I’m gonna take you to my grandparent’s next year too if you want. I told them I have a fiancé already and they wanted to meet you.” Kyungsoo said.

"You did?” Jongin asked. “That would be amazing.”

Jongin had something to be excited for, and he held on to that.

 

 

Apparently, the word ‘custody’ meant that his parents are fighting for the right on who gets to take care of him. Jongin did not get to see it like that. He thought that his parents were just fighting on whoever gets to take him away from the other. He felt like he was just a prize to be won. Jongin decided to go with his mother, not because he prefer his mom over his dad but because his mom is the one who keeps the house and it means that he’ll still be schoolmates with Kyungsoo since his father would move back to the province.

"Sir Insung, I’m going to marry your son." Jongin stated seeing the teacher on the table typing something in his laptop. He was visiting Kyungsoo again.

Insung raised his eyes and held Jongin’s gaze. The boy did not flinch.

"You know kid, this is the gazillionth time you had told me that." Insung said.

"In case you forgot," Jongin replied before coming up to go to Kyungsoo’s room.

Both Kyungsoo and he don’t have any sibling and there are no other kids in their neighbourhood. They only have each other for company. In a way, they’re like brothers. Jongin could not imagine how he could live without the other boy.

"I know a lawyer,” Jongin greeted Kyungsoo when he opened his door.

"Who? Where?” Kyungsoo asked.

"She was taking care of the paper for my custody.”

"What's a custody?”

"It doesn't matter, It means I could stay here with you and we could get married.”

"Are you sure about this, Jongin? Maybe the lawyer would just laugh at us like every other adults do.”

"Well, we could try.”

 

 

  
Jongin was determined especially when it came to Kyungsoo, and they had postponed their plan for far too long than he wanted. They not only should, but need to get married. They brought Chanyeol along with them because according to their research, they need to have a witness. Jongin took his mother’s ring from her jewellery box to serves as their wedding rings.

This was all impromptu, they were rushing it but at the same time it was also long overdue for them.

"This ring doesn’t even fit my thumb, Jongin." Kyungsoo giggled.

"It’s okay, you’ll grow up and I’ll grow up and we’ll have a job and make millions of money, we could buy you a ring that fits, mine too."

For now, they can just get married as simple as they are capable of. They can just redo it and have a grand wedding when they get older.

"Do I really have to come?” Chanyeol grumbled, as supportive to them as ever. "She won’t let you marry anyways.”

Riding their bicycles, the three kids rode to the address that the lawyer placed on her business card she gave to Jongin’s mom. They live in a relatively small town so it’s easy to locate areas.

"This is Yixing-hyung’s house!” Kyungsoo exclaimed recognizing the house. Jongin went on his toes to press the doorbell three times. If they were younger he would hesitate because of Yixing, but Jongin knew then that he should not overthink and categorize Yixing into a rival when Kyungsoo and him are just friends. 

The door opened and it was Yixing that greeted them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, eyes scanning the three of them. 

"We’re here to get married.” Jongin held Kyungsoo's hand, eyes looking straight at the elder. 

"Oh, you’re still on about that. I thought you guys lost the will for it.” Yixing opened the door wider to let the three boys enter.

"Where's Mrs. Zhang?” Jongin asked.

"She's very busy. I’ll be honest like in the past, she won’t let you guys marry."

"What do you mean?”Kyungsoo looked dejected at the prospect of their marriage being postponed yet again. Kyungsoo had that certain way of looking sad that made people guilty.

Sure enough, Yixing sighed.

"I'll be the one to marry you."

"But you said you weren’t allowed to marry us?" Jongin asked.

Yixing gazed at them.

"That was a year ago, I’m old enough to marry you two now."  Yixing shrugged.

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and marched towards the older boy. Chanyeol was trailing behind them, fighting the urge to hightail on them.

"Marry us, then” Jongin said with resolve. Yixing looked at Kyungsoo who was looking up at him, nodding his head.

Both boys looked so excited.

"Well, do I have a choice?”

Their marriage wasn’t anything grand, it’s just the four boys braking into Yixing’s mother’s office. The older boy photocopied two sets of copies of the marriage certificate. Everything they wished for is really going to happen that day. 

Kyugsoo held his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You should sign there on the underline below.” Yixing said when he handed the two kids the paper. The two kids looked up at him with questioning eyes. Chanyeol tried to curiously peek what was written on the paper.

"What’s a sign? Like zodiac signs?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked just as clueless beside him.

"Just write your names on the blank.”

"You could have told us that in the beginning.” Jongin said. The two boys then excitedly wrote their names on the underline. After a few scratches of ink on the paper, the two boys then looked up at him. “Is that it?”

"Yeah, that’s it.” Yixing said. “You’re now married.”

"Do we have to kiss?” Jongin asked. “I saw on tv that they kiss.”

"Kissing is gross though.” Kyungsoo said.

"It is.” Jongin agreed. “We can just kiss when we’re older when we no longer think it’s gross?”

"Oh we could that!” Kyungsoo said.

The two kids looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Yixing wouldn’t know if the two really like each other like that, maybe more, or if they think what they were doing is just a game to them, or a completion to whatever they promise to each other.

The two boys are very close though, and they’re happy with whatever it is they just did.

The two boys placed their rings on each other’s hand but then removed it soon after because it did not fit at all, and Jongin’s mother would scold them if they ever lost it.

"But what if we will end up like your parents, Jongin?.” A look of worry crossed Kyungsoo's face.

"We won’t,” Jongin affirmed. “But if we will at least we tried."

Jongin paused before affirming yet again "but we won't end up like them.”

Kids are stubborn as that. If they don’t want anything, they don’t want it and Jongin is determined to keep Kyungsoo bedside him forever. He's selfish when it came to Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

The first time Kyungsoo proposed to Jongin wasn’t at all grand. There were no rings, there were no planning. There was just the moment.

"How about we marry for real this time?” Kyungsoo held Jongin's hand.

They were on the college library studying for their final exam when the thought crossed Kyungsoo’s mind. For most of the time they had know each other they were already ‘fiances’ or ‘married’ if they could really be called that or if it were just some game that their young mind wanted. For years it had passed on from what they believe in to an inside joke between them, but they could make it for real this time.

"Are you proposing to me?” Jongin had never smiled so wide. 

Kyungsoo nodded.

Maybe the feeling he was feeling was akin to when Chanyeol found again the rare beetle that got away on summer camp all those  years ago. It's how getting lost can lead you to find something you thought you lost. They have both been so lost all this years, they both had been on other relationships but they always keep coming back to each other. No one else understands them like they do. They now know that.

Jongin is just as enthralled of Kyungsoo as when they were kids, and he still trusts him better with words.

"So will you marry me?”Kyungsoo asked.

Those are words Jongin also trusts.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this~
> 
> Twitter: @blameDYO


End file.
